


Iron Sssssspider

by deep_dark_dangerous



Series: Venomous Love [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mindfuck, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Venom is tired of certain people hunting for Penny. So, Venom decides to show him what Penny enjoys.





	Iron Sssssspider

Penny wakes up to the sounds of struggling coming from the basement and he pulls on a pink silk nightie over her body to cover her pink panties and makes his way through the halls and down into the basement to find someone tied to a chair, bag over his head and Venom is watching quietly as the naked man struggles and then slumps exhausted.

"V?" Penny asks and the tied man jerks at the sound of her voice and starts mumbling something around what must be a gag.

"Penny, we have a friend of yours as a guest," Venom says and Penny finally recognizes the scars on the man's chest.

"Mr. Stark," Penny says excitedly and pulls the bag off her mentor's head smiling excitedly and she sees that the gag in Tony's mouth is a piece of Venom and Penny feels her thighs start to get wet.

"P...er," she hears him mumble around the gag and shakes her head.

"My name is Penny, Mr. Stark. Penny Brock," she says pressing a kiss to the piece of Venom wiggling in Tony's mouth and Tony flinches.

"Perhaps we should show him," Venom says and Penny happily drops her nightie to get feet along with her panties and steps out of them letting Tony see her rounded belly and her glistening pussy and Venom lifts her up and hovers her over his cock before sinking in.

"Oh V...thank you," Penny sighs and Venom begins to piston in and out, tongue going to tease her clit and Penny groans. Tony jerks in the ropes trying to get free and pull his mentee away from the monster violating him.

"Can I cum?" Penny asks fluttering her eyelashes and Venom smiles and moves close to Tony and pulls his cock out and forms a cup over her cunt and then stretches it out to connect to the piece in Tony's mouth and Penny watches as her cum moves through it and into Tony's mouth making Tony gag and choke as it goes down his forced open throat.

Venom detaches and pulls out of Penny. His cock dripping and she can see the bulge of an egg swelling up near the base and Penny wonders what her man is up to.

"Penny, do you think we should let Tonia feel what it is that you feel so she knows how good it feels?" Venom asks and Tony starts shaking in his seat and Penny nods and watches as Venom pushes into Tony  
The chair is a special design of theirs allowing the sitter to be fucked through the partially missing seat.

Tony screams which only makes the piece of Venom in his mouth wiggle in more and make him gag.

It only takes Venom a minute to orgasm and then when he does the egg is pushes past the tight rim stretches around Venom and the egg settles in place and distends Tony's stomach a small bit.

The egg entering must feel so good because Penny notices that Tonia has passed out and is hanging limply in the chair, clit straining under the ropes.

Penny licks it and pulls back as it explodes and Tony makes a noise in her position but stays unconscious.

"what do you think? Should we keep her?" Venom asks and Penny doesn't know what to answer.


End file.
